Temple Returns
by TomBydand
Summary: when events in the series five finale get out of hand conner is forced into a drastic move a move that changes the course of his life as well as those of all the team. rating T. conner centric CT/AM HB/JP MA/EM hinted oc/oc


**been a while since i atempted a primeval fic, this is a one shot but it is a prequal for another primeval fic i am working on. while wrighting the other one,which i think will be called 'born ready' i realised much of what i was wrighting would make more sence if there was a prequal. um i suck at wrighting these charactors :( so OOCness aplenty but i hope i have kept their core characteristics, also mentions of gore and violence and some mild swearing. hence the cautious T rateing. set after series five finale so spoilers, although it starts wiht an alternate ending to that series. also, the line breaks denote changes in time or scene, hopefully it prety obvious which is which. hopefully lol.**

**i don't own primeval, i own my OC's. i make no profit. oh also, dyslexic wrighting with out a beta so i apologize for any gramatical or spelling mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Temple returns<p>

"You know what? you're not as smart as I thought you were Philip" Conner smiled through the pain, he had seen the CCTV tapes, he knew cutters last words to his estranged wife, ex wife. Philip was sitting slumped against the wall. April was sitting in the corner sobbing, she had been seeing one of the technicians who were killed in the anomaly incident. When she had tried to stop Philip he had crippled her, but Conner had arrived and beaten him back. "if you are going to hire a genius to do your dirty work make sure it isn't one who is the foremost expert in the field" Conner glanced across at the video bank and the CCTV" the police and A.R.C forces are on their way. You are going to prison."

Philip stared blankly into space still not fully recovered from the physical and verbal beating Conner had given him, everything he did all of that work was just part of Helen's sick plan to cause the extinction of the human race, "all the files were destroyed, and they won't be able to pin any of this on me." He said in an attempt at his old bravado but Conner wasn't convinced, in fact, if Philip was honest he was slightly scared of the Conner temple standing in front of him. Before now he had seen no hint of a man who had spent a year in isolation surrounded by dinosaurs. But now, now he saw a man capable of breaking a raptors neck without remorse, and it scared him.

Conner winced and took a steadying breath. "Not all of them, Abby and matt managed to copy some of the files regarding new dawn. The world will know about the other side of that project." Conner said as he leant against the desk. "All the viable test samples of the serum were destroyed I made sure of it." Philip said as he also looked across at the screens the police were almost here. "Did you really?" Conner asked through coughs, "It doesn't matter, they have enough evidence to put you in jail, for a long time also, you just crippled a female employee, I'm pretty sure that counts as harassment." Conner coughed again and turned away from Philip. Philip reached behind the table next to him and took out a gun, aiming it at Conner. "Well then Mr. Temple it would seem I'm rather done for aren't I. so this won't make a difference." He fired the gun and the bullet met its mark but no blood appeared. April screamed from the corner as Philip turned the gun towards her, he was not going to prison and he was not leaving witnesses. But then Conner turned around.

His eyes were completely black and his skin was slightly grey his hands were slightly malformed, almost claw like. He looked grotesque. "Organic armored skin, lessens the lifespan of subjects but makes their very skin bullet proof. But the process used also cause inconsistencies in the subject's skeletal structure and physical appearance. Take a good look at your soldier of tomorrow Burton. Take a good look!" Philip moved to shoot April but in the time it took for him to aim and shoot at her Conner had moved into the bullets path, he coughed on impact. But was only bruised. Philip moved the gun round aiming it at himself, Conner started to run as the door to the room was thrown open and Becker shot the gun in Philips hand with an EMD, Philip judder before falling still, alive.

"Temple! Someone get his antidote!" Becker shouted as he ran in Conner held out a clawed hand. "No! Becker no! Someone has to take a blood sample first, my blood right now it is the only evidence of the true horror of what Burton was up to, what Helen was up to." He was hit by another coughing fit this one bringing blood, one of the medics broke away from treating April to come and take the blood sample, once that was done Becker walked forward carrying a blue liquid in a syringe. "This will hurt, I'm sorry" Becker injected Conner with the syringe. Conner thrashed about and screamed in agony before falling unconscious Becker picked his friend up and started walking out, April asked if Conner would be alright but Becker just ignored her. As far as he was concerned she was just as much to blame for recent events, as he got out side Emily was holding Abby back as matt came running over to help Becker with Conner who was slowly regaining consciousness "please tell me it's over matt." Becker said "I think so, for now." He sounded weary on seeing the state of Conner. Emily finally stopped struggling with Abby and even ran along side her, engulfing matt and then Becker in a hug.

Abby stroked Conner's head and whispered to him "listen up temple I am not letting you die not now, this is not the end of templmait you know that's what Becker and jess have started referring to us as? I'd rather it was just temple, so you heal and you heal fast my love, because I refuse to settle for any man but you, my fiancée" Conner stirred. "He needs an ambulance, you should go with him" Becker said in a controlled clipped tone. "Are there any other survivors" matt asked Becker as the medics came over to take Conner away to hospital. "Just two. Philip and April" Becker said through gritted teeth. Matt raised an eyebrow, noticing the sting in Becker's tone. "April finally realized what was truly happening Conner convinced her some how, but Philip was a man obsessed he lost control, he broke both her legs" matt shook his head. "Are you sure did Conner tell you?" he said earning a raised eyebrow and glare from Becker. "Matt I've been trained to take in my surroundings with military precision. Also, April asked if Conner would be ok, she wouldn't do that if he'd just broken her legs." Matt shook his head "what kind of a man does this? When I came here I though it was Eden" Becker placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Eden fell. The world is the world." He walked back to the truck and Emily and matt followed him back Emily had been trying not to cry and when she caught up with matt she asked the question she had wanted to ask "will anything be the same, or is this it? Is this when the world chances irrevocably"

* * *

><p>"Mr. temple do you understand why you are here today" the judge said looking across at the young man in the smart suit wearing a tie with the superman logo on, Conner looked across at the defendant who had his head hung in shame tears in his eyes, he was thinner than he had been, frail looking. "I understand it has something to do with Mr. Burton's assets?" the judge nodded. "following counseling sessions with the prisons psychiatrist Mr. Burton has come to a most odd decision, this meeting is to" the judge had been trying to sound methodical but had actually sounded patronising, Conner's attorney interrupted. "with respect your honor, my client is a certifiable genius, he is a member of MENSA, and following Mr. burtons decline is now the smartest man in Britain, we are all aware of why we are hear, would it be ok to move on to the matter at hand, my client has other places to be." Daisy Maitland looked calmly across at the presiding judge a stuffy old man, from anyone else it would have sounded rude, but she managed to make it sound like she was just stating facts<p>

"Other places to be? Ms Maitland if your client isn't going to take these meeting seriously," the judge said looking at Conner's ridiculous tie, Conner leant forward. "Oh I do take it seriously however unlike others I take the safety of this country seriously, and I am supposed to be on shift at the ARC, y'know, detecting anomalies, saving the world. Superhero stuff" he smiled politely and the judge conceded to his point. "Very well your request has been noted and we will now move onto the 'matter at hand'" he shuffled his files about before continuing. "Mr. Temple have you had any contact with Mr. Burton since the new dawn incident?" Conner shook his head "no? Ok. Did Mr. Burton ever register any amorous feelings towards you" Conner's eyebrow shot up, and he shook his head again. "Very well. Well then as I said before Mr. Burton has come to an interesting decision, as it is the government has ceased roughly a third of Mr. Burton's wealth, approximately 90milion pounds." Conner gulped, he knew Burton was wealthy but 270million quid was a lot of money. He listened as the judge continued. "Mr. Burton has decided to transfer all of his wealth to you. He will keep his possessions which are currently in storage but everything else will be yours." Conner took a sip of water. "Do you accept this decision, your signature will be required by law." Conner looked across at Burton and as if he had sensed it Burton looked up. His eyes were red with recently shed tears. "Why Philip? Why now? Why me?" Conner asked.

"I let the money go to my head, I let Helen go to my head, I almost destroyed the world, I, oh god I crippled April." He started to cry again. "You ask why you? You are a better man, you are the best of men and I know in my heart, what is left of it that you will not waste the money, you will change the world" Conner nodded. "I promise not to make the mistakes you made I promise this money will do good. Your honor I accept." The judge nodded and handed some forms to sign over to Conner. With daisy's help he signed then and left the room.

"Conner how did your meeting go?" Abby asked from the other end of the line, her sentence interspersed with the sound of EMD fire. "Oh it went ok I'm sorry i didn't realize you were on a mission. "No its fine, just a few raptors. We're almost done anyway" Conner smiled at the sound of his wife kicking a raptor and then shooting it, she really was a unique woman. "Um so anyway it was no big deal really, it was just so Philip Burton could transfer all his wealth over to me making me a multi millionaire" Conner heard a high pitched yelp that was Abby followed by an EMD discharge and a lower pitched grunt. "Abby? What happened?" he asked concerned. "I shot Becker." Was the reply he got, "who hasn't" "Conner are you serious? What!" "Of course I'm, serious Becker is a very easy target to shoot." "No you idiot the money are you serious about the money" Conner laughed. "Yes. I think THE ARC just found its new private sponsor."

* * *

><p>"Mr. temple sir, its commander Becker," the young assistant said as Conner ran through the arc corridors, he turned a corner into what used to be a corridor but was now a solid wall he spun on the spot kicked the wall and was propelled down the corridor in front of him the temp was trying to keep up, and failing. Conner turned another corner and saw the medical center ahead of him "keep up Nancy," Nancy who was trying to run while not jolting the case she was holding glared daggers at the back of Conner's head. "We aren't all gifted with captain America like abilities sir" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Conner skidded to a halt in front of the medical center as Nancy jogged up to him teetering on the edge of balance as she stopped before handing Conner the case and taking his tie off "nice reference, but you know I don't like to talk about that. Why are you undressing me?" Nancy slapped him playfully on the shoulder,<p>

"Because Conner that is a brand new eight hundred quid tie that you wife bought you for your anniversary and I don't want it anywhere near blood or mess." She yanked it off more forcefully than needed and placed it in her bag for safety she stepped forward to enter with him but he put a protective hand on her shoulder. "No. if it was bad enough for them to call me then I don't want you to see it. Go and relax in the rec room I'll come and get you later." He took a shaky breath. "He'll be ok, he's survived so much" she said Conner nodded distractedly. "Yeah. Yeah. You're right. Because I wont let him die, hence the case." He hugged his assistant. "You are an awesome cousin you know that don't you Nancy stone." She leant up and kissed his cheek. "You're not to bad your self cousin. Don't break anything" she said as she walked off. "I'm far less clumsy now!" he shouted after her. His point was disproven a moment later when he tried to open the door and waked right into it. Having forgotten that he had sliding doors installed.

"How is he?" Conner asked Emily as he approached, she glared at him before her face softened. "He got caught by a t-rex. It wasn't. He suffered severe lacerations and broken bones, it would have been far worse but he managed to shoot it in the eye and then used a knife to cut himself free." Conner nodded thanking her and walked towards the Dr's he opened the case and handed them a small vial of something. Emily watched the conversation. She understood why he had done what he had done, but she still hadn't forgiven Conner for sending matt through an anomaly with the temples baby son. She knew there was no place in this time he would be safe, Burton had enemies and now that he was out of the way they were focused on Conner. She sighed and walked back into the small room where Becker was lying on a bed bandaged up entirely and hooked up to several monitors.

"Mr. Temple what brings you here." Lester said as he walked in. Conner looked up. It had been two years since he gained his wealth and took over the private funding of the ARC, but Conner still wasn't used to Lester referring to him in the honorific tense. Conner was glad to see punctured lungs and a permanent cane aided limp hadn't dampened the sarcasm "come now James can't a man just visit his injured friend?" he said giving one of his huge goofy grins. "Not when he turns up holding a locked bullet proof briefcase and a vial of his blood which has been proven to be toxic to all." Lester said looking slightly angry. "Becker is not a lab rat" he stated glaring at Conner. "No that was me. The brief case contains files and equations for a project that could significantly improve hill's life post op. and my blood is only toxic in large doses, the miniscule amount I have donated for Becker will aid his recovery time greatly." By the end of it Conner was practically growling, he must had noticed because he took a step back brushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

" The decision isn't yours to make anyway. It's Jesses. Burton surrendered his entire money tome because genius that he is he knew for a fact that I would do better things with the money. He knew I would use it to help not for personal gain. Becker is one of my dearest friends I would not be suggesting what I am, if I wasn't sure about its success." He glared at Lester for a few seconds before nodding at Emily. He spared a glance at jess who was asleep in the bed next to Becker's her thumb absently rubbing at the engagement ring on her finger. He took a shaky breath and walked out of the room leaning against the wall out side he allowed himself a brief moment of quiet misery before he pulled himself together and went to find his cousin.

"You could be more civil towards him. I will never forgive him for taking matt from me, but the man is only thirty and he has already witnessed the closest thing to a father die, he has been trapped in the cretaceous, he has faced future predators, been used by a megalomaniac, almost became the first ever future predator and then when cured discovered that too much exposure to his blood by others would cause then to die. And on top of all that he now has enhanced strength, agility, healing and senses. Oh and then he discovered that the people who were hunting Burton for his money are now after him and the only safe place for his new born son was a different time in history." Lester looked across at Emily who still was not looking at Lester but at the monitors. "He doesn't need you treating him like the foolish child he was when he first arrived" she finished, finally looking up. "I know, it's just. I miss that carefree child, as annoying as I found him he amused me with his continual attempts to exist, but I worry about the man he will become, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, Conner was already smart, but now he has the money to achieve what ever he sets his mind to, the mind created a man made anomaly, so ask yourself this, if he can do that with partial funding what could he do now" he looked at Emily, she nodded sadly, Conner had it in him to single handedly save the world or destroy it.

* * *

><p>Becker opened his eye and blinked, one eye was showing him normal sight the other was showing him camera images with information read outs. His head felt warm. He screamed. "Becker! Becker! Hillary! Hill' calm down its ok, your ok." Becker looked across to where the voice was coming from. "Conner, what, I don't," he took a deep steadying breath and felt a whirring inside his body. "I feel odd." The words came out lightly scratchy sounding. "You will do for the first few days but after that you will become accustomed to this all. I had to replace your legs, your right arm seven vertebrae, your lungs were crushed so I grew you a new one using nanites, what else. Oh yes, your vocal cords were destroyed so I replaced those your skul was fractured and your lost an eye, which I preplaced with a cybernetic one." Becker blinked, then realised he only had one human eye and was just winking, so stopped. "I should be dead" he said. "Never going to happen. Not on my watch I don't care if have to invent a self sustaining robot body to place your consciousness in I will never let you die, I can't. I can't loose you hill' not like I lost Steven, not like I lost cutter, and Sarah, and, Danny." Tears started to form in Conner's eyes as he leant across. And took Becker's hand in his.<p>

"Conner enough, promise me you won't let this get out of hand. I mean it temple. Everyone dies eventually. You have given me a second chance, and I'm grateful but by sounds of it I'm already mostly machine, I don't want to turn into robo cop. Jess will already be freaked out enough." Becker gulped, he hadn't even thought about his wife up until that moment. "Relax, the coolant system I used on the mechanics keeps the metal at the same temperature as skin, it's a form of stainless steal and jess has already made several inappropriate comments about polishing your armor" Becker was sure he was probably blushing. " I designed the implants and prosthetics to match the rest of you mostly or rather the average proportions and dimensions of a man of your age and build. I ran some simulations and I'm already working on up grades that I will fit you with as you grow older, so you won't look deformed." Conner had said all of this as he wondered around the room. He was about to say something else when a bright pink and yellow blur ran past him knocking him off balance and sending him onto the floor.

"Hill! Oh thank god your awake." Jess said as she ran up and planted a kiss on his lips. She placed a hand on his mechanical arm and he raised an eye brow. "I can feel that." He stated as he focused his human eye on jess and his mechanical one on Conner. "Rudimentary pressure sensors, it will notice general pressure not touch. It's the best I could do I'm sorry" Conner said. Becker finally focused his artificial eye on jess and laughed as a crosshair appeared in front of jesses face with tiny writing stating that she was "jess,spouse,friendly" next to it. "Hello jess, according to my eye you are my friendly spouse" he smirked at her as she slapped his good arm. "What else does your new eye do?" She asked. Conner finally stood up talking to them as he walked towards the door. "It can see in different wavelength spectrums if you focus, including x-ray. Jess don't scratch the body work it cost a fortune." He spun round sending the couple a huge cheeky grin before he spun round again and left the door.

* * *

><p>Nancy was running through the corridors, one of the saber tooth cats had escaped again. she turned a corner and ran straight into a young man of around her age, "sorry miss, wasn't" she smiled at him showing that it was ok. "Saber-toothed cat, chassing, run." She replied he nodded before hearing a growl from around the corner he grabbed her hand spun her round and through a door before slamming it closed. They heard the beast pause outside the room before it headed off. The young man hit a switch. And they realized they were inside a rather tiny cupboard. "Um William savage, field coordinator" he said, she smiled at him again. "Nancy dell assistant." Will paused. "Shit, you're the boss's cousin. Oh god and I just swore at you, you look a little," he stopped himself before he dug a bigger hole. "A little young to be in such a position, well I'm a genius. And Conner needed one around." She answered. "See you around will" and with that she leant across him and opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Abby, stop fidgeting you're making me nervous." Emily said as she looked across at the woman standing next to her. "They are coming back! I wish jenny had been more specific about how they are. all she said was that Joss had been over seeing the observation team when they came through" Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet she had her long golden hair tied up in a loose bun, she was wearing a deep blue silk top and cargo trousers there was a knife strapped to her thigh and she wore a scarf around her neck hiding the scars from a particularly close call on one of the missions before she became an advisor. "Conner should be here." She said. "If he isn't here when he arrives I swear I will shove him through the first available anomaly" she growled.<p>

"Then I should count myself lucky I arrived in time." Conner said as he stepped out of his car wearing a waistcoat of the same colour and material as Abby over a light blue shirt with x-men insignia cufflinks and a pair of chinos. "Did you really think I would miss our son's return? Not even a meeting with the prim minister could make me miss this." He said as he leant over and kissed his wife on the fore head. She was paying him no attention instead looking at his cuff links. "Do you really think those are appropriate for the occasion?" she asked. "Absolutely, these are my lucky cuff links." Abby glared at him while Emily laughed. "I think I see the car coming. Conner about these last few years" Conner shook his head. "No. no Emily, I sent the love of your life through an anomaly just to keep my son safe. You don't have to apologise for snapping at me for making my life difficult, I don't think I ever apologized for what I did, and I should have warned you." She smiled at him and leant across to kiss him on the cheek. "Well they are both back now." She said softly as the black pick up truck came to a halt a few feet away. "Here goes" Abby whispered a tear threatening to fall, Conner put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

The door opened and Jocelyn Becker got out to open the back door, matt got out first taking a moment to regain his balance clearly it hurt to put weight on his right foot. His hair had grayed since they last saw him and he had a scar across his left cheek but other than that matt looked much the same as he had eight years ago. He walked towards his friends limping while joss spoke in hushed tones to the person still in the truck. He smiled at them and they all noticed the tiredness in his eyes and the added wrinkles on his face. "Conner, Abby, my friends it has been too long" matt's accent was soft almost unnoticeable, he sounded older than he should be. "How long has it been" he said. He still hadn't looked at Emily, something she had noticed. "Look at me matt! Please!" he blinked and did as he was told instantly he started to cry. She ran forward and clasped him tightly too her. Eight years my love, she said to him. Now she was holding him she realized his trepidation he had been in his thirties when he left, now though he was older in his fifties by the looks of it, he confirmed it when he finally could speak again, this time he looked at Abby and Conner when he spoke. "For me it has been eighteen years, I did it. I kept him alive till adulthood like I promised." He looked lost and tired and Abby and Conner held onto each other tighter. Their infant son had returned a teen, a man.

Conner looked at Emily "Emily I'm" "don't you dare apologize Temple!" she shouted but with no malice. Conner gulped and nodded. It was at this point that joss walked over to speak to them. "Dr Temple sir, your son is un injured but he is confused, and a little dazed but if you'd like I can send him over." The only answer he got was Abby reaching for her knife and Conner growling. "Right, yes stupid question" the young Becker said as he ran back to the car. He opened the door again and a pair of bright blue converse appeared. Everyone turned to look at the car.

Quinn Temple looked up at the two people standing in front of him then glanced across at his godfather, matt nodded indicating that the lad should interact with them he stuck out his hand and shook Conner's rather vigorously. "Quinn temple though I guess you know that, why Quinn out of curiosity, Uncle Matt never said." Abby laughed and grabbed the teen on a tight hug. "Definitely a Temple" she said referring to her sons babbling. "We named you Tarquin, after your grand father but also one of our dearest friends was named Daniel Quinn so yeah. Hello son" Conner said. Scratching the back of his head. "Hello Mr. Conner, Dr Temple Sir dad." Quinn answered mimicking his father movements with out thought.

"He would make an interesting study in nature nurture." Emily said as she stood to the side with matt holding his hand. "He certainly didn't get his MENSA grade IQ from me. Or his affinity for all things geeky. I know I tried hard to instill a fascination for the natural world in him and trained him to defend himself, the fashion sense though is a mystery." It wasn't until he said this that Emily properly looked at the young man in front of them. His clothes were an odd mix they had hints of Abby and Conner in his style but she noticed that he also had bandage like fighting strips on his hands instead of gloves, his hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were an odd mix of blue and brown. It was at this point she turned to look at matt an unasked question on her face. "as far as I can tell continued exposure to the anomalies and being stuck in the past caused something to happen to Conner and Abby, their son is a natural splicing of their genes an organically produced clone of them both, normally one parents' genes are more dominant or there is a happy medium found, in this case it is literally half and half, half blue eyed half brown. Half light blond half black hair. Yet." Matt didn't have to finish his sentence Emily knew what he was going to say. Tarquin temple was born after Conner's genes had been altered, the boy had been born with slightly tougher genes that normal, he would have perfect eye sight all his life he would age slower, he was different, and it scared matt. What if Quinn's existence is the thing that leads to the future predators? He decided that was a problem for another day. He watched fondly as the Temples embraced their son and each handed over the necklaces they never took off, Conner handed over his grandmothers wedding ring and Abby handed over the raptor tooth Conner had given her as a present in their year stuck in the past Quinn hugged his parents' and matt muttered to Emily "temple returns" before allowing her to lead the tired and weary man towards the car, the ARC, home.

* * *

><p><strong>so i really hope this didn't suck because like i said the sequal is already, slowly, being written. reviews would be nice. oh and any qoutes i have used from else where are paraphrased as i couldn't remember the exact words, should start posting the sequal next week or the week after depends on if my computer behaves. <strong>


End file.
